Dalton Medical Center
by nickduvallover
Summary: Dalton Medical Center is home to the best, the best surgeons, the best technology used to treat people. They have been named America's Premier and Go-to hospital for several procedures and specialties. Read along as these surgeons, and their interns live day by day, shift by shift and do what they were trained for, treating people. A Warblers AU, Set in Westerville.
1. Intern Day

HELLO everyone! This is a story that I originally had a RP about, but since it was closed down i have decided to post a story version of it here! I really hope you like it! It has some similarities to the show Grey's Anatomy, but not by much. I will post a guide to who is who in a future chapter. If you have something you would like to see in this story then request in the review section!

* * *

It started out as an extremely peaceful day at Dalton Medical Center. The day shift staff, both nurses and doctors woke up and came to work with a steaming cup of Starbucks in their hands. It was hard to work at one of the best hospitals in the area without their caffeine every morning. The operating rooms were all prepped for the days scheduled procedures. The emergency room was all stocked with every supply needed.

But in a locker room on the third floor, there were 22 new surgical interns going through different emotions. Nervousness, excitement to finally be working and of course the ever so popular determined to be the best. One was sleeping on the bench while the rest put their brand new, never been worn light blue scrubs. They were all talking to each other about all the surgeries they hope to be in soon, gossiping about their bosses and resident. As if they were best friends even though they would be competitors in the coming years.

It was one of the days that most attending's cringed upon hearing; intern day. The day that new doctors, fresh out of medical school start practicing medicine.

In a small group to the side of the room, 4 of the new interns were talking amongst themselves. Their names were Nick, Jeff, Rachel and Kurt. They were talking about more personal stuff. such as where they attending med school. What they want to specialize in when they are a fellow and other things. Nick looked to his friend Jeff, whom had been best friends with when they went to high school in a local private school. They had reconnected the previous night at a gala for the hospital.

"I still can't believe that we are surgical interns together Jeffy!" Nick whispered and in return received a wide smile from the blond. "I know Nicky. It has been such a long time. It is a great coincidence." Jeff rejoiced as they both sat on the bench to tie their tennis shoes.

"So what resident do you have? I have Dr. Harwood." Rachel confessed, grinning at all three. Nick nodded. "We are both in that group Rachel." Nick told her and Kurt walked over to Rachel. "I have him too." Kurt agreed.

Before they knew it their name was being called out. It was now 7 am and it was time to meet their resident. After they each closed their lockers and placed their personal stethoscope around their necks the group walked out of the room and looked for the resident; Thad Harwood. Little did these interns know that this resident was the toughest of them all. He was called "The Nazi" by some. Many of the residents fear him, but there are a handful of residents that were stronger individuals and doctors because of him.

When the small group of interns found Thad, perched at the nurses' station writing in a patient's chart, they stopped. Stayed silent for a few brief seconds until Rachel opened her mouth. "Hey, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced herself and Thad looked up, smirking.

"Hi. Okay, I have several rules that you need to follow. One, don't screw up. I already hate you enough and I don't need to hate you any more." Thad started and led the way, pointing to their pagers, the trauma protocol handbooks and the phone list. "Nurses will page you and you have to answer every page at a run, not walk. A RUN!" Thad commanded as he led his interns through the hospital hallways and into an on call room to give that a briefing. "This is an on call room; make sure you have all your duties done first and foremost before you even attempt to sleep. If a patient is coding page me. And if I'm sleeping the dying patient better not be dead when I get there, got it?" Thad asked and gratefully received a nod from all the interns.

"Okay, you're assignments." Thad started. Dr. Duval you're going to be with Dr. Andrews in peds. Dr. Berry, You're in Neuro with Dr. Clarington. Dr. Sterling you're in Trauma with Dr. Smythe and Dr. Hummel you're in Cardio with Dr. Anderson." Thad told them all and looked at them. "Go!" Thad barked and every single one of the interns scattered different directions, not really knowing where they were going.


	2. Nick and Dr Andrews

So, this is Chapter 2! I want to thank ipromiseitsnotanobsession and Eraman for the reviews. And I promise that there is an Evil Wes and Hunter in the coming chapters, Along with a Sebastian. The chapter ahead focuses on Nick and his time with his attending Jason Andrews, the peds surgeon (who by the way has a faceclaim of KC Monnie :D)

The next chapter is written by my co-author, Meggie. So look out for it. It is going to feature Klaine. :D

* * *

Nick and Dr. Andrews

Nick soon realized where peds actually was. It could have been because he spent a month in this exact hospital when he was fourteen years old. He had been in a car accident and had severe injuries. Enough to be on the table twice during his stay. This was when he realized he wanted to be a doctor. He slid himself into the peds unit and began to search for this Dr. Andrews. He tried going to his office but didn't find anybody in there. He saw an attending by the nurses' station next to the ICU entrance.

The young attending looked up when he saw Nick who was walking towards him. "Hi, you're Nick, aren't you?" Dr. Andrews questioned and he received a nod by the intern. "Great! So I am Dr. Andrews, I am the attending pediatric surgeon here at DMC. I have heard great things about you." Jason told Nick and closed a chart that he was working on before shaking Nick's hand. "I lead peds a little different here. You know we treat kids here. They range from the age of infants through 18 years of age. Most of them are under twelve though. They believe in fantasy, and magic and the world of make believe. The girls love fairytales and princesses. The boys love super heroes and trucks. This is not general surgery on a miniature scale. They are children, and I want to make sure that you know how to follow my lead. Play with them, make them laugh, sing a song. Something, because when they are happy, and comfortable, it makes our job a breeze when they believe they are going to survive the worst." Jason explained to Nick.

"Of course sir." Nick replied. He was really thrilled to be in peds on his first rotation. This is the one he was hoping for all along. He looked around at the colorful walls and drawings on the wall. He could hear a child in the distance cry. He always hated that sound he would admin and knew that it would happen at least once this week. He waited for Jason to finish in his last chart.

Jason was about to say something else but was interrupted when his pager beeped from his hip. "Looks like we have a trauma coming in. Let's go!"

Nick followed the attending and sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last three. They made it into the busy and hectic OR as the nurse approached the two with information about the case. "What do we have?" Jason asked the nurse as both he and Nick put on a yellow trauma gown and their gloves.

"We just got word of a 3 car pile-up, including several children. One child is in critical condition. They suspect internal bleeding, broken ribs and a broken femur, and lots of enormous lacerations. They are two minutes out." The blond nurse named Quinn replied.

"Okay lets prep a trauma room please, order down to the blood blank and order some O-Neg." Jason responded leading Nick out and into the bay. "It's best to stay calm during traumas. If you're not calm, you make mistakes and we can't afford mistakes." Jason told Nick who nodded. "Yes sir." The next moment, they could see the ambulance approaching and the back doors of the ambulance opening. Jason immediately walked up to the stretcher, looking over his patient and asking the paramedic for details.

"Automobile verses 7 year old girl. Blunt trauma to the lower right chest and a fractured right femur. Believed to have internal hemorrhaging and a broken left leg. BP 81 over 59, pulse 110. She has lost 200 cc's of blood, went in to tachycardia along the way." The paramedic told the two surgeons and Jason nodded. "Okay, let's take her to the trauma room, get her a blood transfusion." Jason announced and Nick nodded, helping roll the stretcher into the nearby trauma room.

"On my count… 1…2…3" Jason announced before everyone with free hands transferred the girl to the hospital gurney. "Okay, tell me what you're going to do?" Jason asked Nick, while he turned over to the nurse, instructing her with for the oxygen supply and meds. He turned back to Nick and waited for the interns' response. It may have been his first day, but he still should have this basic knowledge.

Nick thought for a quick second. "I would start out with a chest tube; a full trauma work up, and an ultrasound." Nick replied and Jason nodded and smiled at the intern. "Correct! Well let's get going." Jason told Nick. "Okay, I am going to show you how to do this chest tube, and the next time we have a trauma together you are doing it." Jason told Nick; after all it was how an intern leaned this stuff.

"Okay." Nick replied and watched as Jason took the scalpel from the nurse and made the incision on the girls' side. "Tube please." Jason asked and the nurse handed him it before the attending connected the tube to the drainage system. Jason stitched the area up and looked to Nick as he took a quick listen to the girls chest.

"Jason quickly did the ultrasound and confirmed the obvious. That the poor child required surgery from the internal bleeding. "Book an OR, and tell them we are coming up now." Jason told the nurse who walked over to the phone and called upstairs. "Vitals are stable, let's go." The attending announced.

Both of them walked into the elevator while rolling the girl on the bed. The surgery department was on the third floor, so it took a minute. They walked down the hall and into the prepped operating room that was now waiting for them.

Nick watched as Jason put on his kitten scrub cap and laughed to himself as they scrubbed in and he put on his scrub cap that was just the color blue that matched their scrubs. "Let's go, glad you know how to properly scrub, you are the only intern that I've seen do it right on the first day. Good job." Jason told Nick who said. "Thank you sir." They walked into the sterile OR before they were assisted with their gown and gloves. Jason stepped over to where the girl was already under anesthesia. "Ladies and gentleman, it's a pleasure to work with you. Now let's save this little lady's life."

Nick stepped to the other side of the table across from Jason. "10 blade." Jason requested and immediately made the midline incision. He began to ask Nick a few questions as the intern observed the procedure. Nick was in awe the entire time. And Jason was really impressed with Nick's answers to every question.

"Clamp please" Jason had requested when he found the damaged artery. The nurse handed him the instrument and Jason fixed the bleeding. "Did you see it? Come take a look Nick, Maybe I will let you close her up too." Jason told Nick with a smile underneath his mask.

Nick walked up closer to the table and saw what his attending was talking about. "Wow." Was all Nick said, but the sight in front of him was impressive. Jason stopped the bleeding and looked at Nick. "I would have to agree with you. You can close her, I am sure you can suture correct?" Jason questioned and Nick nodded. "Yes, it wouldn't be the first." Nick replied as the nurse gave him the stitching material. Nick stitched up all the layers of skin and dressed the wound. Jason nodded. "Impressive. I will say that that's the best work I've seen from an intern. Great job." Jason said, he was the nicest attending there at Dalton and he always made sure the interns and med students learned and grasped the knowledge he was providing them.

The two exited the OR and scrubbed out while the girl was moved to the ICU. "This girl was lucky, but she will need another surgery so we can fix the femur. But she looks like she will make a good recovery. Now, I say let's go get Starbucks, I am really impressed by your work today Nick, it is my treat," Jason told Nick and Nick looked at Jason. "Wow, um thanks." Nick responded and they both left the scrub room and talked about the peds surgery ward. Nick had a great day, but he still had a long way to go still before he could go home.

* * *

What did you think? Review! I can only get better from them!


	3. A Case With Dr Clarington

Here is Chapter 3! This one features Hunter and Rachel! Hunter is the Neurosurgeon in this story as you can already tell. He is nice in this chapter but he will get mean. Promise! I know I promised Nick and Blaine but I can't seem to reach my co-author. But no fear! Until Kurt and Blaine is published I will be working on Jeff and Sebastian!

Thank you for all the reviews so far! I love them! :D

* * *

Rachel strolled up to the Neuro department to begin her day with Dr. Clarington. She asked a nurse where she could find the attending and walked past the various patient rooms and ended up at the door that said, "Dr. Hunter Clarington, M.D, NSG" She knocked three times and waited for a response. Hunter looked up from reading a chart. "Come in." Hunter called out, standing up from his chair to meet the brunette intern. Rachel opened the door and looked at Hunter, smiling.

"And you are Dr. Berry, I assume?" Hunter questioned and nodded when she said "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Hunter smirked. "It's my pleasure. Now, just a warning that I am one of the tougher attending's here. You better be aware that I am Neuro, and I don't like interns, or better yet. People who screw up. I hate them, meaning I expect you to do a great job this week. I am tough for a reason." Hunter told her.

"Of course sir." Rachel smiled innocently. She was determined to do a spectacular job. It's in her drive, she wants to succeed. There was no other choice in the matter.

"Now, I would like you to take a look at this chart. Read it, tell me what you think it is. Will she need surgery? That is up to you, I already know. But I want you to find out by yourself. That is the only way you learn." Hunter told her, sliding the chart on top of the desk and Rachel picked it up.

After opening it Rachel read all the vitals, the patients' complaints. "Does she have scans?" Rachel asked after seeing that the chief complaint was headaches and seizures. Hunter nodded his head. "Yes. What are your guesses beforehand?"

Rachel thought for a second. "I'd say a brain tumor on the optic nerve. That would explain the headaches and dizziness that is written on this chart." Rachel responded very confidently and Hunter clapped. "Well, I am impressed. You are right, here are the scans, and the surgery is scheduled in an hour. I would like you to accompany me to the patients' room and I will let you observe."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Dr. Clarington." They walked down the busy hallway to meet up with the patient before they operated on the woman. Walking in the room Rachel smiled. "Hello! I am Dr. Berry." She said nicely, as you never wanted to be rude when it came to your bedside manner.

Hunter was already at the patient's bedside. "Mrs. Bailey, how are you feeling today?" Hunter asked, listening to the middle aged woman as she said that she felt fine but was ready to get the tumor removed. Hunter chuckled. "Well I can promise that will happen today finally. It has been a long process, but this is my intern, Dr. Berry. She will be observing this procedure if that is all right with you. We will check a few things and then I will have my team bring you up to an OR. Dr. Berry will you take her vitals please?" Hunter questioned and the intern nodded and began to do a few checks on her wrapping the BP cuff around the arm and listening to her breathing.

Things sounded good, so Rachel wrote the numbers in the chart while Hunter began to talk to the woman. "So things look like they are ready, so if you have no other questions we will see you in the OR." Hunter said, shaking the hand of the patient. He nodded to Rachel. "Lets go" He whispered.

They walked into the elevator and they stood there in silence for the entire time. The doors opened before they walked down the short hallway and walked into the scrub room. Hunter shed off his lab coat, placed his plain navy scrub cap while Rachel just placed her generic light blue one. After they walked up to the sink the pair washed their hands and arms to become sterile. Once in the room the nurses helped them get in the gowns and gloves. Hunter was also assisted with his loupes and head lamp.

"Okay, let's get this tumor out of her, scalpel." Hunter announced after he made sure his tools were how he wanted and made sure he had everything. Rachel stood back and watched the neurosurgeon do his job. It was fascinating, seeing the skull being put to the side, showing the actual brain. It was something she always imagined and loved learning about. How the brain works, as there are many mysteries still.

Taking his tools, he located the tumor, carefully pinching off a part of it. "Dr. Berry, hand me the scalpel, please." Hunter had requested and Rachel responded by walking closer to the table and picking up the scalpel. **Hunter** completely removed the tumor, scraping off any other parts that he considered unnecessary. "We just about are done here. We just need to close her up, Send the tumor to pathology." Hunter requested.

Rachel stood still watching in amazement. She never had considered herself a neurosurgeon, but after this procedure she just might. He patched up the bone flap with wiring and a few bolts and backed away. "Okay, done. Let's take her up to recovery," Hunter ordered and counted his trays once again, making sure no tools were left behind. A common thing as he was strict about that.


	4. Trauma

Alrighty! Here is chapter 3! This one features Jeff and Sebastian in a trauma! It is a little sad at the end. Just a little warning. But this has Sebastian as a meanie. :D Cause he is very mean to everyone.

I also wanted to say that I do make manips. And I will be posting them on a tumblr blog i have made. The link is on my profile. There are kinda fun to look at, and the world seems real. Just a warning that some are bad, but that is usually results from low quality pictures. Still, check them out!

And enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, this would be the show and the characters will sing that Doctor, Doctor give me the news song. LOL

* * *

The ER was the opposite of slow. As it always was, it was chaotic. Nurses and other staff were going everywhere. But Jeff liked the hustle. The avid coughing, monitors going crazy, the double doors opening from a Trauma coming in. He could always see himself in the ER. So as he made his way to the nurses department to find the trauma attending Dr. Sebastian Smythe he looked around, preparing himself for the next week. He knew it wasn't an easy rotation to start out with.

As he waited for Sebastian he looked around until he saw from the corner of his eyes a tall figure. He read the lab coat. It read, Dr. Sebastian Smythe, MD, FACS. The attending glared at Jeff. "Where have you been? I have been waiting for you!" Sebastian growled but Jeff stood there confused.

"Uhh, I was told to meet you here." Jeff had replied. Sebastian smirked. "Oh tweedledum you have a lot to learn. We have an incoming Motorcycle accident victim now 3 minutes out. You need to get ready, put a gown on. Impress me, and then maybe I will like you. No screw ups." The tall attending replied and turned and back away before he walked outside to wait at the ambulance bay. Jeff gulped and did what the attending asked him to do, following him out a minute later dressed in the yellow trauma gown.

The ambulance approached and the two doctors ran to meet them. "What we've got?" Sebastian questioned, checking the man's eyes with his penlight. Jeff listened in as the EMT said; "John Doe, estimated to be around 35 years old. Ran into a tree while speeding on his motorcycle. He lost control, broken ribs, and bruises around the abdomen suggest that he also has internal bleeding. BP, 101 over 79. Res Rate 4." The EMT said, giving Sebastian the clipboard.

"Alright, let's get him to trauma room stat, and get 1 units of O-Neg to start. He has lost a lot of blood with the cut on his arm. Jeff, check the ABC's" Sebastian ordered and Jeff nodded, responding with pulling the stethoscope from around the neck. By now they had moved the man to the gurney in the middle of the trauma room.  
Jeff listened to the man's breathing and looked to Sebastian. "He has a collapsed right lung, and he is bleeding into the chest." Jeff answered and began to check the mans pulse. Sebastian nodded, okay let's get an ultrasound. Come on, don't be slow." Sebastian eyed Jeff while he retrieved the portable ultrasound. Moving the wand across the chest only confirmed what Jeff already knew, but the next moment the heart monitors started to go into v-fib.

"Dammit, alright start compressions, set me up for a shock." Sebastian barked at the nurse, determined now to save the patient. He was never the nicest attending. But it made the staff respect him as a doctor. The nurse had rolled over the defib while Jeff began to bag the man, squeezing it every three seconds.  
After the nurse prepped the defib and gave the paddles to Sebastian everybody moved back so the first shock could be delivered. "Clear!" Sebastian warned, but the shock didn't work. "One more time" Sebastian said looking at the monitors as the nurse prepped the second shock. It didn't work again.

"Wouldn't cardiac massage or ER thoracotomy work?" Jeff had asked after he squeezed bag again. Sebastian glared but softened it when he did realize that would be the next step. "Okay fine you win Blondie. Scalpel." Sebastian asked and the nurse who had the kit ready gave him the disposable scalpel. Sebastian made the incision, before blood squirted everywhere. "Face masks!" Sebastian ordered and started to do cardiac massage. The nurse inserted some suction. Sebastian sighed. "Man there is so much blood." He commented while the nurse handed him the paddles. By now the monitors went to flat line. "Okay charge to ten." Sebastian ordered and it was followed by a shock. It didn't work. "Okay one more. This time charge to 20."

No change. Sebastian closed his eyes. There was no hope for this man. He had too much bleeding in his chest. By now the man had lost 500cc's of blood. The attending looked to Jeff. "Call it." He said and Jeff looked like the attending was crazy. "Why?" Jeff asked.

"There is no hope. He has lost too much blood. These things happen. Call it." He said simply and knowingly. He was named the best in Ohio for both Trauma and Plastics for a reason. He looked Jeff, testing him.

Jeff sighed. "Time of death, 9:23 am." Jeff whispered after looking at the clock. Sebastian nodded. "Good, and you did good Blondie." Sebastian briefly smiled looking at the still man and then up to the intern. Before the attending left the room to clean up, he said "Welcome to Trauma." Jeff stood there, he couldn't believe he lost a patient. His first patient.


	5. We Meet Again

Hello again my lovelies! So, I went ahead and wrote the Klaine chapter. I am making them like Mer-Der in Grey's Anatomy so just a warning. I didn't include the scene of them in bed together for obvious reasons. I am not copying the show, I am adding tweaks to everything.

Next chapter we will learn more about Thad. And remember to check out my manips! I am about to post more too! Whooo hooo!

I hope you enjoy! And remember to review! I will gladly accept any nice criticism and if you have any, plot suggestions! I already have a fantastic one from hallescomet97. So thank you so much!

* * *

Kurt made his way down to Cardiology, which was on the floor below the surgery floor. His mother was a legend here at the hospital. She had been a surgeon at the same hospital for twenty years, but she died in a car accident in 1998. But all Kurt hoped was that nobody would compare him to his mother. He did miss her, but if that happened favoritism and rumors would start. He planned on keeping a secret. He really hoped it stayed one.

He wandered around the busy halls looking for the attending, Dr. Anderson's office. But as he continued to do so he was stopped by a male nurse. "Can you help? Dr. Anderson is finishing a surgery and can't leave. We have a cardiac arrest from CAD." The nurse ran into the room. He didn't know what to do first. He understood that this attending was unable to leave but why him? There were other more experienced doctors that weren't him.

He stood outside the hallway for another brief moment but then snapped out of his daze and walked in the room to help. He looked at the monitor and took in all the vitals. "Okay umm, paddles, charge to 200." Kurt ordered. "Push 1 of epi." He was given the paddles and shocked the middle aged man. There was no change.

"Dammit, okay one more round please." He ordered. After the round of drugs and the shock that had been upgraded to 300, the man began to stabilize. Kurt pulled out his stethoscope and listened to the chest, nodding so the team can relax and clean up. After looping his stethoscope around his neck Dr. Anderson ran into the room.

"Okay I am here, what hap-… Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine asked shocked and the memories of the previous night came to him. Every single detail of the night in bed, and him being thrown out this morning.

Flashback

The Waiting Room is the hot location as an after work stress reliever. It was conveniently located right across from Dalton Medical Center. It was always packed with the same people. But today, it had Blaine Anderson as a first timer. He wasn't usually a drinker. However he was really new to the area. He had moved here from New York several weeks ago. He started in his new job as Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at the hospital, which was a big promotion for him. Dalton had the leading Cardio department in the entire country. It was an honor to work here according to him.

He had gotten his first drink of the evening, and looked over when the bell rang, meaning that somebody was walking in. He was instantly attracted to this man. The way he walked, and stood tall. Luckily for him, the other sat right next to him.

"Hey." Blaine greeted the other, with a small smile.

"Hello." Kurt replied.

End Flashback.

"Dr. Anderson." Kurt replied back and hurried out of the room. He couldn't believe that his attending is the man he slept with the night before. Normally he would never sleep with just anyone, but for the first time in his life it was hard to control himself. He stepped into a supply closet and leaned against the wall.

He was disgusted with himself. He looked up when the door opened and sighed when he saw it was Blaine. He tried to escape but Blaine had locked the door. Kurt glared. "Let me out."

"Kurt. Come on." Blaine pleaded.

"No, we slept with each other. You are my attending. I am only an intern. This can't happen." Kurt retorted, looking at Blaine. He tried to escape but Blaine stopped him.

"What can't happen?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt and smirking.

"Last night. Dr. Anderson, This isn't appropriate. Has that ever occurred to you?" Kurt said, and unlocked the door after squeezing between the gap and the attending. He left the room but Blaine caught up.

"Since you are still my intern. I will have to say good job with the code." Blaine told Kurt as he caught up with the intern.

"Thanks." Kurt answered. He would have to admit that he was happy that it did go well.

"You are welcome. The patient is Mr. Marks. He was diagnosed with Coronary Artery Disease and he needs a CABG surgery. The procedure is scheduled for tomorrow at 9 a.m. You're able to scrub in." Blaine whispered to Kurt and handing the chart over to the intern.

"No thanks." Kurt replied. He did not want to spend any more time on this subject. He wanted to focus on his career, and no drama. This was obviously drama.

Blaine sighed, not expecting that response because all interns always love that first surgery. "Well, you have to, this is your job. Let me remind you that your internship requires the same amount of hours in each and every surgery specialty. So unless you don't want your job, I would recommend scrubbing in on this surgery." Blaine told Kurt simply.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I will scrub in. But that's it. Last night will not happen ever again, are we clear? I have my job to think about." Kurt responded and walking away from the attending, smiling to himself.

* * *

So! What did ya'll think? :D


	6. Coffee

**So, here is another update! It had more development of Thad. There is some reason behind his meanness, and there is coffee between three of the characters. I will admit that I am not a huge fan of the chapter and how it ended, but that is all up to you! So review please! **

**Next Chapter will have some more Nick and Jason. Yay! I love those two! :D**

* * *

Thad had smirked when his interns left him for their respective attendings that they were assigned to. He really hated being the mean resident who everybody hated but it was how he learned. He had become a stronger surgeon from his own intern year, learning from Dr. Smythe. Sebastian was the meanest resident of them all. But the act was just to make the students learn. They were strict for a reason. But Thad just wanted the best for his interns.

By now Thad had become a fifth year resident, which was his last year at the stage before becoming an attending. He had chosen General Surgery as his specialty. At Dalton, the department of Surgery was the leading department in all of America and General was the leading specialty in the hospital alone. But that was all due to the newest chief at Dalton, Dr. Wes Montgomery.

Before becoming the chief, Wes was the best. He had won 2 William Schuester awards for his achievements in abdominal cancer research. Thad was determined to keep Daltons rankings now that he had most of the reins. Wes was still overseeing his actions, but he rarely had time to actually operate.

The short man walked through the hallways and checked all of the patients on his service and decided that he would start doing his charts while he was in the mood. But after he opened the first one he saw his friend Jason walking down the hall towards him. Jason waved.

"Hey man!" Jason called out and approached the resident. I was wondering if you wanted to join Wes and I for coffee?" The taller man questioned and Thad smiled. "Sure. Where's Dr. Duval, you didn't kick him out already did you?" He asked, checking his watch, seeing that it was only 10:30.

Jason laughed. "Oh no, not at all. We had a trauma and surgery. He observed. Now I am giving him the opportunity to practices his stitches in the skills lab. He did really well Thad. I told him myself that I am impressed. He is the one to look out for. He's the best I've seen on the first day." Jason admitted.

Thad nodded. "Wow, really?" He said, not expecting the praise the intern got. "So the surgery went well then?" Thad asked and Jason nodded. "Yep, the little one is in the ICU now."

They had walked onto the elevator and rode down to the café which conveniently had a Starbucks. After walking in the café each of them ordered their own medium drips and joined Wes at the table.

"Hey guys, nice of you to join me." The Asian greeted after looking up from a file and closed it.

"Well thanks for asking, how's being chief?" Thad had asked Wes who chuckled. "Oh, same old, same old. And general surgery?" Wes questioned back after taking a sip of his espresso.

Thad shrugged. "Slow day, no surgery's. Mainly to making sure my interns aren't screwing up. But according to Jason, one of them is doing perfectly fine." Thad replied.

Wes nodded. "And who is this?" He asked curious.

"Dr. Duval." Jason answered Wes with a smile. Wes nodded. "That is right, I was the board member who interviewed him he impressed me then. He seems like he has weaknesses though, but that is up to Dr. Clarington since he is Neuro. Do you know about any of the other attendings?" Wes asked and took another sip.

"Yes. Dr. Sterling needs to work on several things." Sebastian answered suddenly. They didn't expect the tall doctor to join in.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked Sebastian. "Well you can tell that he won't make it in Trauma at least. He is really slow; it took him two minutes to put on a trauma gown. He questioned me, asked me why he had to call It., among other things. I tried to be nice, but he just… no."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I am sure he is fine. Sebastian you are still way too hard on them. Lighten up. It was his first trauma, he was nervous and he wanted to do a good job. So, I would suggest helping him out this week. I will need suggestions for the intern appy. Thad you are supervising it right?" Wes asked and the resident nodded.

"Yep." Thad replied after taking another sip of his medium drip. Wes nodded. "Okay good, I will get the other attendings opinions and update you." Wes had said. "Now, we have another meeting to attend, I will talk to you later." Wes said and walked with Sebastian out the door.

Jason looked at Thad. "So how are you? You seem better since I last saw you. I am sorry about the divorce again." Jason sighed, feeling bad for his friend.

Thad shrugged. "I am okay. Still miss her but what can you do? It was a mistake marring her young in the first place." Thad admitted. He had a wife during med school that wasn't what she seemed to be at first. She had gotten tired of Thad's job and he found her sleeping with another friend of his that worked in the ER as a nurse.

Jason nodded. "Well, still, maybe we can watch some football? Are you on call? Ohio State is Playing Michigan." Jason offered and Thad grinned. "You know, I will actually like that." Thad said getting up from his chair and Jason followed his example. They had walked out of the café and went up to the surgery floor. Jason had to go check on Nick since leaving him alone for long wasn't a good thing. Thad walked the opposite way to go back to the charts.


	7. Overnight Conversations

Hey guys! Well I am back after a week absence. Sorry it took longer for this chapter. Things happened that I can't control and I was super busy with work! This chapter is better than the last one, I think so at least. This one focuses on the interns and they are spending time together. The next chapter we go back to the cases. I am thinking it will be Rachel and Hunter again. But we will see!

I am going to tell you about the attendings real quick and the specialty's.

Blaine is Cardio, Sebastian is both Trauma and Plastics. Jason is peds at the moment, and that includes Neonatal. Hunter is Neuro. Thad is going to focus on general surgery, and I promise we will learn more about him soon. The Chief of Surgery is Wes and I am planning on a chapter that will feature him heavily.

I would love to see what you think of this so please review! They are LOVE!

* * *

The first 24 hours of the first intern shift passed. Each and every one of the interns was already exhausted. The attendings were treating every intern how they were to be treated; respect but they were still the runts of the staff. The bottom of the surgical food chain. Neither one of them cared though. There were all glad to be practicing medicine at one of the best hospitals in the nation.

Jeff was dealing with the loss of the trauma patient hard but he was slowly getting over it after his talk with Thad. Sebastian helped him cope as well and in return let Jeff observe a boob job. Jeff enjoyed it and he felt confident moving into the second half.

Nick loved pediatric surgery, and really looked up to Dr. Andrews. He observed the peds evening rounds with Jason and was looking forward to day two. This day featured the second surgery for the trauma patient they had the previous morning. Things were looking bright for the girl and Nick was happy that he was a part of it.

Rachel was having an alright time with Dr. Clarington. He was definitely the toughest attending there but she was confident like always. After the patient was taken to recovery Hunter had given her the assignment of watching the patient with a close eye. The patient seemed to be doing well. She wanted to impress Dr. Clarington.

Kurt was trying to avoid Blaine at all costs. After sleeping with the cardio attending he realized that it would not be good to continue relations with Blaine in that way. He wanted to remain professional, much to Blaine's disappointment. Kurt even thought about giving up the surgery to another intern. An intern One that wanted to observe the talented Dr. Anderson in a non-dirty way. But he didn't, he didn't say anything at all. He would be in on the surgery whether he liked it or not.

It was 1 am now; most of the attendings were home in bed resting up for the next day at the hospital. All the interns were asked to keep a close eye on all the patients and Thad was watching with a close eye to make sure they do. But so far it had been a non-eventful night, it was really quiet.

Nick had woken up from a nap in an on call room located in the peds ward. He figured he would check up on his fellow interns. He walked up the steps to the patient hallway and found the entire group. Not really saying a word at all. He smiled and sat right in between Rachel and Jeff. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Nicky." Jeff replied beaming. "How is peds? What is Dr. Andrews like?" The blond asked and nick sighed. "Peds is really good. Dr. Andrews is a really talented surgeon. He is so good with the kids, its inspiring." Nick admitted smiling. "And Trauma? I heard about your loss. I am really sorry." Nick replied frowning. He felt really bad for his friend. It was something to lose a patient but losing a patient on your first day, in the first 3 hours? That was terrible.

Jeff shrugged. "It is okay, it sucks but you just got to move on. Reset your mind and focus on the next patient that comes in. But Trauma does have a fantastic attending. He is pretty stuck up but he has skilled hands. A good quality a surgeon must have." Jeff admitted and Nick smiled.

Jeff looked at Kurt. "I heard a rumor about you Kurt." Jeff started then and Kurt looked up nervous. "What? Oh please don't tell me it's what you think." Kurt pouted. "Fine I slept with my attending! But it was before I knew he was my attending, but it's over okay?" Kurt said and laid back down on the pillow. Jeff burst out laughing. "Well, I was going to say I heard you are inbred. And how your mother was a legend here but you slept with your attending?!" Jeff laughed. "Oh wow…. Umm anyway sorry." Jeff shook it off. Kurt rolled his eyes. "They are both things that I wished remained a secret. Please do not tell a living soul here." Kurt ordered and all three nodded. "Awe its okay Kurtie. I know what it takes when you're inbred. My dads are world renowned surgeons. LeRoy and Hiram Berry? Yeah, I know."

Nick looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Oh my god that is amazing. I've looked up to them. They started the laparoscopic Berry method and won 2 William Schuester Awards" Nick grinned and Rachel nodded. "Yes you are right. And now everybody expects me to be just as great as they are. "Rachel rolled her eyes and Nick frowned.

The interns stood there in silence until Jeff broke it. "We are going to survive this right guys? I mean the long shifts, the stacks of scut we will be doing." Jeff asked and Nick looked over to him. "I think we can Jeff." Nick smiled and relaxed into the bed more.

Jeff nodded. "I really hope we do." He told them and the rest of them zoned out more. Just then Thad approached them. "What are you guys doing?" Thad asked standing in front of the bed slightly glaring at them.

"Umm we were just taking a break sir." Rachel told Thad and the resident chuckled. "Well break time is over; the pit needs your help with stitches and charting. You sleep when you can. That is always usually after your shift ends. I know you guys are tired, I've been there too. But when there are things to do, interns are the ones that need to help out. Welcome to Dalton." Thad said and left the interns.

Nick and Rachel were the first to get up. "I'm glad I had my little 20 minute nap earlier." Nick joked and Kurt rolled your eyes. "I'd love at least 10 minutes. That is litterly all I need." Kurt stated and each of them went downstairs to help out the pit.

* * *

Remember review! And I most likely won't be writing any until after Christmas but we will see. If I don't then I am going to wish you all right now a Happy Holidays! :D


	8. Wilms Tumor

**Hello lovelies! As a Christmas gift to you here is a next chapter! This one features my favorite characters! Once again it's Jason and Nick. This would be the next day after the trauma they had so Nick is still technically on Jason's service. I don't know how long rotations last at teaching hospitals, such as Dalton but for this story I am going to say 1 week. The next group of chapters I will mix it up and get new pairings.**

**I do not own Glee, the Warblers or Grey's Anatomy. I only own Dalton Medical Center. Like seriously I have gone full out, I have searched for pictures and picked them so I know what the hospital looks like. I have even picked out the attending scrub caps. **

**Anyway… where were we? Ah... the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nick managed to have some hours of sleep from two in the morning to 6. It had been a very slow night and he was really glad to have survived the shift so far. He was exhausted, but at the same time he felt great, ready to get the day started. After stopping by Starbucks that was located in the café he walked back up to pediatrics. Where Dr. Andrews was waiting for him so they can start rounds. After riding the elevator to the floor he found Jason coming out of his office. The attending just now came in, and he too had his medium drip.

Jason looked over to Nick. Good morning Dr. Duval. We have a full day ahead of us." Jason told Nick before taking a sip of his coffee. They both made their way to get the charts that were located at the nurse's station. "I am looking forward to it sir." Nick had replied. Jason nodded, chuckling. "That is good, you remind me of when I was a new intern." Jason told the brunette intern.

Nick was confused. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, sir?" Nick had asked then as they approached the nurse's desk. Jason grinned. "Oh, it is most definitely a good thing. You seem, eager, focused. You act like you actually care. Which is a vast improvement compared to other interns in peds. Peds is not for everyone. It is not easy. And so far, after the trauma we had yesterday, the rounds. You know what to do; you are good with the kids, gentle. But today, you will be observing on a 7 hour procedure today, and assisting if you prove yourself further. That is a challenge, if it's your first long surgery. But it is exciting." Jason told Nick with a smile, and the intern smiled back.

"What procedure?" Nick asked his attending suddenly curious but still extremely excited. Jason looked over to the intern handing over his chart. "What is the removal of a kidney?" Jason asked and Nick immediately said "Nephrectomy". Jason nodded. "Right! But this case, the patient requires a double Nephrectomy. He was diagnosed with stage 3 Wilms Tumor. He's had radiation for it and it has gotten smaller so we can now remove the kidneys with safe margins. He's been put on the transplant list, but we don't know how long he will require dialysis. We are hoping to get a kidney within the next week." Jason explained while Nick listened, nodding after the attending finished up.

"Okay, so then the tumor hasn't spread anywhere else in his body?" Nick asked and Jason shook his head. "No, we diagnosed it before we it got that bad thankfully. I will warn you that the boy, who is 8 years old, is really shy. He has to warm up to you before he says anything to you. With you being new to his case, it's going to take a few days." Jason warned.

Nick nodded in understanding. "Okay, understood."

Jason looked at Nick. "Alright, let's go meet and prep him. The surgery is scheduled to start at eight today. And his name is Steven." Jason informed the intern while they both walked towards the room that held the little boy. Jason knocked on the door and entered, Nick trailing him as they walked through the door.

"Hey Steven, how are you feeling?" Jason asked sweetly and the boy looked up from his batman comic book. The boy waved to Jason slowly before looking over to Nick, tensing at the new face he saw. Jason kneeled down to the boy's level. "It is okay, he won't hurt you. He is just another doctor like me." Jason told the boy who nodded, looking over to Nick for a moment more and nodded. Nick smiled at the boy. "Hi there!" Nick greeted and the boy looked to Jason again. "So, today is your last day with your kidneys. Remember what I told you about a kidney and what they do?" Jason asked. "I do." Steven replied. Nick watched the patient and attending interact, admiring how the attending knows what to say.

'Okay, so then tonight you won't have your kidneys. You might hurt tonight, but I will give you some pain medication so you won't, and you will feel better tomorrow when we give you something we call dialysis and you will be hooked to a machine for a few days while we find you a brand new kidney that isn't sick. Sound good?" Jason asked and Steven nodded and smiled.

"Good, so I am going to have Nick here do some checks on you while I give you some medication to you, okay?" Jason asked and Steven nodded, looking to Nick afraid again while Jason prepared the IV. Nick smiled at the 8 year old as he put the pieces in ears to listen to his heart with the stethoscope. Nick got a closer look at Stevens' comic book. He smiled while he listened in. "So you like Batman?" Nick asked. Steven nodded and Nick smiled. "I do too." Nick admitted as he continued to take the boys vitals as they talked about their favorite battles and villains. Nick asked Steven about super powers he wished he had even. Jason smiled hearing the intern talk, not used to an intern already being so good with children.

Nick and the attending finished up their tasks and the nurse walked in the room to help them move him. Jason high fived the boy and said that he would see him soon and had Nick follow him out. "Impressive job. You will be assisting me today. Congratulations. That is really rare for an intern but you have earned it." Jason said as they walked down to the OR floor.

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews." Nick replied as they walked in to the scrub room. Jason put on his puppy paw scrub cat, shoe covers, mask. Nick followed his example. Nick followed the attendings example. "So tell me about the incision and such things." Jason asked as he started to scrub his hands.

"For an open Nephrectomy, a 6 inch midline incision will be made down the abdomen." Nick answered and Jason nodded. "Correct." He told his intern, finishing scrubbing in as the intern also finished. The duo walked into the sterile OR, holding their arms up until the gown and gloves were on them. The OR had to remain a sterile place after all.

Jason approached the table; Steven was already put to sleep by the anesthesiologist so the procedure was ready to start. Nick approached the opposite side of the table looking down at the body that he would soon start to assist operating on. Jason looked to the nurse after he told the team everything about the patient and introducing Nick, also making sure things were all set.

"Scalpel." Jason requested, before taking the scalpel and cutting the skin open with the scalpel vertical. Jason asked Nick many questions as he took out the first Kidney, clamping when it was needed and then cutting the vessels and ureter out for the first one. Jason looked to Nick. Nick was amazed the entire time and he loved watching Jason's hands. Always so careful and sure of what he had to do next.

Jason asked Nick to help out with the removal of the left kidney and Nick helped out. There had been no complication whatsoever and the boy was finished and out of the OR within 6 hours. A record time for both Jason and the hospital. Once Steven was moved out of the OR, Jason nodded to Nick. "Great job man. Now, go get some lunch. You deserve it. I will meet you in an hour for afternoon rounds, okay?" Jason asked and Nick nodded. "Okay, thank you for letting me assist. It was a fascinating procedure." Nick said before leaving the attending in peace and quiet. Both were glad that the procedure went without a hitch.

* * *

**Please review! It's all I want for Christmas. Lovely reviews to wake up to! If you have any ideas for any of my stories, please tell me! For all my It will be okay, Jeff fans I will be soon be writing a story in which the roles are reversed. **

**I hope you have a Merry Christmas. J**


	9. Appendectomy

**This is a really sweet chapter between Sebastian and Jeff. I really think that Sebastian should be nicer than people portray him. So I am channeling that, he is strict with everybody but I think it works. **

**Please review! Thanks! 3**

* * *

Jeff had a very long night behind him. It was a hectic night in Trauma due to a rainstorm that hit Westerville overnight. That and the fact it was a Saturday Night did not help the situation. There were countless drunken patients admitted. Jeff was glad that there were no causalities, but two people were in Critical condition and now faced surgeries later in the day. Sebastian was nicer to him but Jeff still knew that he'd be the toughest attending at Dalton.

It was now 8 in the morning, he had managed to get at least thirty minutes of shut eye mercifully but not enough. He looked at his pager once it sounded. He knew that Sebastian was paging him to the ER. He left the on call room where he had been resting for a little bit and headed downstairs to the Emergency Department. He saw Sebastian walk out of the room and he approached the attending.

"Dr. Sterling, nice to see you again. There is a patient in Room 13 with a chief complaint of abdominal pain. What are your first guesses?" The attending asked the blond who thought for a moment and then proceeded with giving Jeff the chart.

"Well, um what are the other symptoms?" Jeff asked before opening up the chart. Sebastian smirked. "Well that is up to you. Go through the chart. It says." Sebastian said waiting Jeff to find the other few symptoms.

"Fever and Nausea. My first guess is appendicitis. Judging by the 101 degree fever and its lower right quadrant." Jeff answered closing the chart. Sebastian nodded. "Good, you are right. Blood work and Ultrasound came back positive. What is the treatment?"

"An Appendectomy." Jeff answered simply as if it was the easiest question he was ever going to answer. Sebastian nodded. "Good, and you will be performing it. Congratulations Jeff, you are the annual intern appy winner. You have shown promise after review of the first 24 hours you have been an intern here. The patient is in the process of being prepped so we need to get up there." Jeff eyes went eyes.

"Me? You have to be joking." Jeff gulped. He was not expecting it. After the first death he had the previous day he thought he'd be the last person to get it. "Yes you, now let's go before Dr. Montgomery and I change our mind.

Jeff smiled. This completely made him awake. He had observed only so far, and the thought of being the lead surgeon frightened him. He had this gut feeling that he'd mess up and blow the entire deal. But he still followed Sebastian up to the OR floor and into Operating room 7 where the middle aged patient was being prepped. Jeff and Sebastian both put on their scrub caps on, Sebastian's being one with little Eifel towers and Jeff was a plain light blue that matched his scrubs.

After both doctors washed their hands and walked in the room they were assisted with their gown and gloves. The patient was now put under the general anesthesia so everything was ready to start. Sebastian walked up to the opposite side of the table and Jeff walked up to his side. Jeff looked down at the patient who he had never met before and closed his eyes. You could easily detect he was nervous and Sebastian did.

"It is okay, I am right here. What is the first step?" Sebastian asked looking to the intern who was just now taking the scalpel from the scrub nurse.

Jeff looked up to Sebastian suddenly feeling a bit less nervous about this whole deal Excitement took over and he was no longer nervous at all. In fact he felt great and ready for this procedure he'd be performing to start. "A 3 inch incision will be made in the lower right quadrant of the patient's abdomen." Jeff answered and Sebastian nodded. "Good, you may begin." Sebastian told Jeff watching the intern closely as the intern made the incision. "More pressure, skin is a tough shell." Sebastian commented.

Jeff eagerly followed all of Sebastian's comments and corrected the scalpel position "Forceps….. clamp." He asked the nurse and she gave those specific instruments that he needed. Before he knew it Jeff had already taken the appendix out perfectly.

"Not bad, Dr. Sterling. Now all you got to do is invert the stump into the secum. Simultaneously pull up on the purse strings, but be careful not to break them." Sebastian told the intern who nodded and said so flawlessly. Sebastian smiled behind his mask. "Just like that ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Sterling is the first intern ever to not break those pesky purse strings."

Jeff smiled and the entire OR erupted into applause. "Really? Thank you." Jeff blushed and Sebastian laughed. "No really, I messed up when I did my intern appy." Sebastian admitted, but nodded. "Let's celebrate later. Now let's close her up and send her to recovery." Sebastian said, stepping in to also assist Jeff. They closed her up and made sure that everything was on the tray to be cleaned and sterilized.

After returning to the scrub room to dispose of their gowns and wash their hands Sebastian looked over to his intern. "Nice job in there. I am really proud of you and you will have to know that I am never proud of interns. I am so used to them screwing up. Just ask your resident, Dr. Harwood. I yelled at him and sent him to the pit many times." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"I am glad it went well, thank you for giving me the opportunity." Jeff told his tall attending. "You're welcome. Go get some sleep; you looked way too tired earlier. Before a trauma happens, do that or go to Starbucks. It's bound to get hectic in Trauma tonight. Bad storm is coming." Sebastian said and left the room to go inform the family about the successful appy.

Jeff sighed and went to find Nick, his best friend and fellow intern. He wanted Nick to be the first person that knew but he frowned when he couldn't find the intern. He went to the on call room and took Sebastian's advice of sleeping.


End file.
